1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super tweeter that can produce excellent sound quality in the frequency range between 500 Hz and 100 kHz.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a typical conventional tweeter. The tweeter includes a magnetic base 10, a diaphragm 20, a voice coil 30, and a frame 40. The magnetic base 10 includes a U-iron 11, a magnet 12, and a pole plate 13. The voice coil 30 is bonded by adhesive to the diaphragm 20. The voice coil 30 is formed by means of winding a copper wire and positioned in an annular gap between the U-iron 11 and the pole plate 13. The frame 40 is annularly mounted to the magnetic base 10, with the diaphragm 20 being bonded to the frame 40.
The tweeter having the above-mentioned simple structure can be easily manufactured at a low cost. Nevertheless, it was found that the diaphragm 20 could not effectively balance the vibrations or could not effectively absorb the lagging vibration waves. Thus, in some cases, when the voice coil 30 is energized to create a magnetic field and thus generate vibration waves after induction, imbalanced vibration waves are apt to exist among all orientations of the diaphragm 20. In other cases, the lagging vibration waves will result in random reflective waves that interfere with one another. The sound quality of the tweeter is extremely unacceptable in the frequency range between 20 kHz and 100 kHz, as shown in FIG. 2.